Flores de Cerezo
by Nenny de Borrego
Summary: Una flor de cerezo, eso es lo que fui para ti... Sin avisarme lograste que quisiera volar junto a ti de la misma forma en que lo hacen las flores, no sabía porqué, yo sólo quería estar contigo.
1. Flores de Cerezo

_**¡Hola!, pues antes que nada los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y yo solamente los tomo prestados :B.**_

_**Espero que este nuevo fanfic sea de su agrado  
y que pasen un bonito rato leyendo, y si es posible  
dejen un review :D. Y sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo.**_

**Capítulo I. Flores de cerezo**

Cierto, era egocéntrico y gruñón, era odiosamente silencioso, pero cierto, se había embelesado tontamente con él. Un ser que gozaba de exquisita belleza, de habilidades envidiadas por muchos, de una inteligencia sobre-humana, porque cierto, no era humano. Un ser que poseía una mirada perturbadoramente tranquila, misma que en un instante podía volverse endemoniadamente peligrosa.

Era una extraña mezcla de personalidades o tal vez, era que esa mezcla hacía de él un ser único, con una singular personalidad. Realmente aún no lo sabía bien, pero tenía fe en que algún día lograría descubrirlo, fuese de la forma que fuese.

Lógicamente aquél ser no sabía nada de los sentimientos de aquélla humana, de los pensamientos que rondaban cada tanto su mente, de esas miradas traicioneras que la delataban, aunque claro, nadie podría notarlo, ¿cómo?, era simplemente imposible que alguien pensase siquiera en algo semejante.

Era irreal, tonto, infantil, sentirse atraída por un ser tan lejano, por alguien con quien apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras desde el instante en que se conocieron, por un ser que claramente no ocupaba ni un segundo en pensar en ella, tal vez sabía su nombre, sí, estaba segura, pero era inevitable después de unos cuantos años, cierto, aquélla ocasión en que le gritó "cuñado", volteó a verla, sí, pero fue simplemente porque detestaba que le recordaran su parentesco con aquél otro.

A veces se sentía ridícula al sorprenderse esperando ansiosa el momento en que llegase a la aldea a visitar a su pequeña protegida, en ocasiones hasta buscaba excusas para permanecer más tiempo cerca de aquélla niña, no es que no le agradase su compañía, disfrutaba mucho estar con ella, pero obviamente, eran más las probabilidades de toparse con él estando con la pequeña.

Muchas veces tendría que estar haciendo otras cosas, pero con tal de verlo aunque fuese un instante, se quedaba con la pequeña más tiempo del necesario. Era un extraño cosquilleo el que se formaba en su estómago cada vez que lo veía, ciertamente, no podría decir que estaba enamorada de él, ni siquiera que lo quisiera, era sencillamente que le gustaba verlo.

Verlo, aquella palabra resonó en su cabeza, y recordó entonces, a su familia, cómo la extrañaba, extrañaba a su hermano, a su abuelo y sus historias, a su mamá siempre tan atenta, hasta a su gato; pero todo aquello se había quedado en el pasado, o más bien, en el futuro.

— ¡Oye…! —finalmente se escuchó un grito por parte del muchacho, al darse cuenta que había sido ignorado por aquella persona.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir la muchacha, al verse descubierta por un par de ojos dorados, que la veían de una forma poco amistosa, y no era para menos claro, lo había ignorado por completo, aunque no es que lo hubiese hecho a propósito, únicamente se había perdido más de la cuenta en sus enredados pensamientos.

— Vaya, hasta que al fin das señales de vida —bufó el chico mirando reprobatoriamente a su compañera—, y bien… ¿en qué tanto pensabas? —inquirió de vuelta el muchacho, no pensaba dejar pasar el tema, aquélla sonrisa boba que se había dibujado en el rostro de la muchacha le había intrigado de sobre manera.

— ¿De qué hablas? —definitivamente no planeaba decirle que estaba pensando en, bueno, en ese otro—, en nada, ¿qué acaso ya no puedo pensar libremente? —bufó indignada, intentando que no se le subiera el color a las mejillas, ya suficiente era con que se le hubiera escapado aquélla sonrisa al recordar la mirada furibunda de su "cuñado".

— ¡Feh! —gruñó en respuesta el chico, sin duda su compañera cada día estaba más loca, y no es que le extrañara aquello, era sólo que últimamente la notaba distraída, no distraída de forma triste, sino más bien como embelesada en algún extraño pensamiento que no lograba descifrar—, las mujeres están locas —susurró apenas, creyendo que nadie lo había escuchado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —se escuchó una voz detrás suyo, esa voz que lo despertaba por las mañanas, esa voz que un día creyó no volvería a escuchar más que en recuerdos.

—… nada —mintió vilmente, volteando la cara en otra dirección, no es que ella no estuviese un poco loca también, pero la verdad era que con ella no se llevaba de la misma forma que con la otra muchacha.

— ¿Sabes que te escuché, verdad? —dijo nuevamente, con un toqué de gracia en la voz; dijeran lo que dijeran sin duda había extrañado a esa mujer toda su vida, había extrañado esa simplicidad suya, la elocuencia de sus pensamientos, su fuerza, esa mirada tranquila.

Muchos dirían que no había nada que los uniese, o que había demasiadas heridas causadas en ambos, pero tal vez era eso lo que los hacía regresar, esas heridas que habían cicatrizado en los dos, al mismo tiempo, se habían convertido en una sola cicatriz cargada por ambos. Era extraño, pero era de cierta forma la razón de que su amor continuara y esperara a que ambos estuviesen listos para vivirlo.

Aprovechando que aquél muchacho ahora se encontraba distraído, o una mejor palabra sería embobado, con su mujer, salió de aquél lugar antes de que continuase su cuestionamiento respecto a sus extraños pensamientos. Además, aún se seguía sintiendo incómoda al verlos ahí, a los dos juntos, mirándose de aquélla forma, tan, tan amorosa, íntima, normal al fin y al cabo en dos personas enamoradas; sí, había aceptado que ella era quién "perdía", pero eso no quería decir que así, por arte de magia, había desaparecido todo ese amor que había logrado acumular desde el momento en el que se enamoró; parecía como si todos pensaran de esa forma, pero lo que más le dolía era que él se hiciera como el que nunca hubiese existido ese amor, como si el único afecto que le tuviera desde siempre hubiera sido pura amistad, era doloroso, desastroso hasta cierto punto, y estuvo, a punto, a nada prácticamente, de dejarse llevar por la corriente de sus lágrimas, de sus pensamientos pesimistas, locos; hasta que un día, cansada, harta, de dormir llorando y fingir por las mañanas sonrisas a medias, se dio cuenta del gran ridículo que estaba haciendo, la verdad era, que era más fácil vivir en la pesadumbre, a darse la oportunidad de salir de ahí.

Sus amigos en un principio la entendían, pero al pasar el tiempo, -al parecer había sido magistral su representación de la mujer feliz- ya no se incomodaban en lo más mínimo al hablar sobre ellos dos, de hacer comentarios como "se ven muy felices", "ya se merecían estar juntos", o cosas por el estilo, no los culpaba, ella si estuviera en otra situación seguramente también se sentiría feliz por su ahora amigo.

Pero que más podía hacer, más que resignarse, no tenía caso; lo que le dolía de verdad era el hecho de que la hubiese "dejado" vestida y alborotada, que la hubiera dejado tomar aquélla decisión, aquélla decisión que ya causaba estragos en su vida, se había quedado a fin de cuentas sin familia, sin su familia, claro que consideraba a sus amigos como familia, pero, obvio, no era lo mismo.

Claro, se habían "casado", habían vivido unos meses juntos, cinco meses para ser exactos, meses que estuvieron llenos de cambios, de descubrimientos, de preguntas, de cosas bellas, al menos para ella; y sí, habían "consumado" su matrimonio, habían pasado tres meses, y una cosa llevó a la otra, hasta que al final terminaron los dos ahí uno junto al otro, desnudos, no es que se arrepintiera, era sólo que al verse abandonada por él, inevitablemente se sintió usada, cosa que le costaba sacar de su cabeza, a pesar de repetirse mil veces, una y otra vez, que él no la había usado, que no sería capaz, además, cómo sabría él que aquélla iba a regresar, no había forma, y aún así, tenía una espina clavada en el pecho que le hacía sentirse así.

— Hum… —suspiró la muchacha, su mente se cansaba de tanto dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto, a todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, sin percatarse siquiera que era observada curiosamente por unas orbes doradas.

— ¡Señorita...! —sofocó su grito al darse cuenta que la susodicha estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, otra vez, hacía un tiempo la notaba muy pensativa, aunque ahora mismo se notaba algo desconcertada o abrumada más bien, por algún pensamiento supuso la pequeña—, señorita Kagome —dijo al fin la niña al llegar frente a la muchacha.

— Oh, Rin… —sonrió dulcemente la muchacha, aunque con rostro sorprendido, era ya la segunda vez en el día que la encontraban sumergida en sus pensamientos— ¿qué sucede?

— Hum… ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo curiosa la niña, inclinándose hacia delante para estar más cerca de la mujer, mientras le regalaba una bonita sonrisa.

— Sí, estoy bien Rin, no te preocupes —dijo sacudiendo la mano para restarle importancia a su situación.

— Hum… está bien, ¿no quiere venir? —preguntó la niña, al ver que la muchacha se le quedaba viendo curiosa, añadió—, sí, el Señor Sesshomaru vendrá hoy, ya sabe que siempre trae bonitos regalos, ¿no quiere ver que me traerá esta vez?

— ¿Vendrá hoy? —dijo pensativa, no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había visto a Sesshomaru, y es que, siempre iba al menos dos veces al mes, pero esta vez, había pasado todo un mes—, bueno, está bien… vamos a ver que te traerá —le dijo sonriente, le agradaba ver los obsequios que le traía a la pequeña, se veían bastante caros a decir suyo, pero sobre todo, podía verse el "cariño" que le transmitía con aquél gesto.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, que era donde se quedaba la pequeña Rin, sin percatarse que un imperioso ser, las seguía de cerca, era tal su gracia al caminar que aquellas no se dieron cuenta siquiera, ellas iban en su pequeño mundo, en su burbuja, corriendo a ratos, brincando por allí, deteniéndose a observar las mariposas, a oler las flores, a correr de los sapos saltarines que había por ahí, ellas estaban en su alboroto como cualquier chiquilla, humana, simple, tonta… pero a fin de cuentas, feliz.

El aludido iba detrás de ellas, enarcando una ceja al ver alguna chifladura por parte de las humanas, pensaba que se veían tan tontas, o bueno, podía comprenderlo de Rin, pero de la otra humana, se suponía que ya era una mujer ¿cierto?, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera siendo tan infantil?, de cualquier forma no le quedaba más que suspirar al darse cuenta de la "clase" de personas que cuidaban a su protegida.

"Protegida", esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza del hermoso ser de cabellera plateada, ¿cómo es que él había terminado siendo el protector de esa humana?, ¿en qué momento había pasado?, y más aún… ¿desde cuándo se quedaba mirando a esa sacerdotisa del futuro?

Y a pesar de los comentarios que había escuchado, aquella sacerdotisa estaba lejos de estar feliz o al menos de ver con buenos ojos la relación existente entre el mitad bestia de su hermano y aquél cadáver, que claro ya no era más un cadáver, pero aún persistía aquél detestable aroma alrededor suyo. En todo caso, la sacerdotisa llamada Kagome andaba con un aura perturbada, aunque por breves instantes se volvía tranquila y cálida, realmente no entendía a los humanos, siempre tan débiles.

Lo que seguía molestándole de sobremanera era el hecho de que su hermano, no bastándole ser un mitad bestia, hubiera roto una promesa de tal magnitud, y más aún después de haber consumado el matrimonio, eso era demasiado, haber manchado con tal acto el nombre de su familia, imperdonable; ni siquiera el más vil de los demonios haría algo semejante, claro, tienden a tener un sin número de parejas, pero siempre haciéndose cargo de cada una de ellas, y éste imbécil simplemente la había botado. Pero en fin, eso era algo que a él poco le importaba.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! —dijo alegremente una pequeña al voltear y darse cuenta que había estado caminando detrás de ellas desde hacía un rato.

— Rin… —dijo simplemente el demonio, no había necesidad de decirle más, y esa pequeña lo sabía bien.

Sin más, el demonio le extendió un paquete hecho con hermosa tela, pero dentro de éste venían cosas aún más bonitas, kimonos, sandalias, abrigos, y algunas telas para cubrirse del frío o del sol, Kagome se quedó viendo con regocijo los obsequios que le había traído a la pequeña esta vez el demonio, todo era maravilloso y seguramente costaría bastante dinero.

Y entonces lo dijo — Humana —¿humana?, sí definitivamente se refería a ella, y sin darse cuenta su corazón se detuvo, volteó a ver a Sesshomaru, quien la veía sin el menor atisbo de cariño o algo parecido; y sin darle explicación alguna le extendió la mano colocando entre sus pequeñas manos un pequeño envoltorio. Kagome se quedó sin habla, simplemente se quedó observándolo hasta que se marchó de la aldea, no podía creer que Sesshomaru le hubiese regalado algo, ¿cómo, por qué?, ¿es que acaso estaba moribunda y estaba alucinando?.

— Señorita Kagome —le llamó Rin, sacudiéndola un poco—, ¿qué le trajo el Señor Sesshomaru? —decía señalando el paquete entre las manos temblorosas de la sacerdotisa

— ¿A mi? —dijo sin entender nada—, eh… ah! el paquete —recobrando un poco el sentido, bajó el rostro hasta ver el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, ¿qué sería? — bueno, vamos a ver Rin.

Y con ansias que no podía ocultar, abrió el paquete encontrándose con una tela color negro, con flores de cerezo blancas, amarillas y rojas, se veía sumamente hermosa, era una tela suave y sobre todo, se la había dado Sesshomaru…

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_16 · Julio · 2014_


	2. Bramidos

**¡Hola!, **pues nada aquí pasando a actualizar, espero les guste este capítulo.  
Y muchas gracias a quien me dejó el primer review para este fic:

**Aiko Hime Aka**

[espero te guste este capítulo jaja... x)]

* * *

**Capítulo II. Bramidos**

— ¿Por qué me habrá regalado esto? —preguntaba en voz baja Kagome, aunque sin esperar ninguna respuesta, ya que tanto ella como Rin estaban algo aturdidas por el gesto del demonio.

Pese a todo, aquello no le daba mala espina a Kagome, al contrario, le alegraba el sólo hecho de recibir un regalo así de parte de él. Momentos después llegó abruptamente el mitad bestia, husmeando como acostumbraba cada vez que se iba Sesshomaru de la aldea.

— ¡Feh!, hasta que se largó ese engreído… —decía aparentemente molesto, aunque claro, todos sabían bien que era simplemente su forma de ser. Inuyasha hasta llegó a pensar que ya no había rencores entre ellos dos, pero aquélla ocasión le dejó claro que estaba bastante lejos de la realidad, Sesshomaru lo veía con repulsión nuevamente, y no entendía por qué, hasta que logró sacarle la verdad. Y vaya que le sorprendió cuando el demonio se lo dijo, que era por haber manchado el nombre de su familia con semejante traición, Inuyasha creía que no había hecho nada malo, al contrario había ido detrás del que fue siempre su único amor. ¿Eso era un error entonces?

Una mueca de fastidio se formó en el rostro del mitad bestia al recordar la molesta sensación que aquélla plática le había causado, después de todo, él tenía la razón, no había hecho nada malo… incluso Kagome se lo había dicho, ¿por qué tendría que mentirle ella?

Y se dio cuenta entonces que ni Kagome ni Rin, le prestaban la más mínima atención ya que se encontraban con la mirada fija en algo que Kagome traía entre las manos, ¿qué era?, sin duda algo del fastidioso de Sesshomaru, puesto que aquélla tela apestaba obviamente a él, estuvo tentando a arrancarle aquélla cosa de las manos y aventarla lejos, pero como si Kagome hubiese adivinado su pensamiento, volteó a verlo con ojos asesinos, así que optó por abstenerse de provocar su propia muerte, aunque no entendía que podía ser tan interesante y peor aún viniendo de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Feh! —volvió a bufar nuevamente, quería que le prestaran atención, y más aún exigía una explicación a tanta atención hacia esa simple tela—, Kagome se puede saber ¿por qué te quedas viendo como una tonta esa tela? —dijo molesto, no entendía por qué pero simplemente le fastidiaba que estuviera con esa mirada boba y una mueca de sonrisa por una tonta tela, ¿serían celos?, ¡celos!, ¡claro que no!, que tontería, no había razón para sentir celos por una muchacha como Kagome.

— ¿Yo? —dijo sin terminar de comprender bien la pregunta que había hecho Inuyasha, y además tampoco le había puesto mucha atención que digamos—, ah es una tela muy bonita no lo crees —dijo sonriente al tiempo que levantaba su mano para que se pudiera apreciar mejor la tela.

— Es hermosa Señorita Kagome —decía Rin con una enorme sonrisa para después brincar de alegría—, podrá hacerse un vestido muy bonito ¿verdad? —dijo la niña ya imaginándose el vestido.

— Tienes razón Rin, seguro quedará algo muy bonito —sentenció Kagome con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de Rin, aunque sentía la mirada furibunda de Inuyasha no le dio importancia, no tenía porque ¿cierto?

Para fortuna de la chica, en ese momento llegó Kikyo saludando con esa mueca de sonrisa tan común en ella, diciéndole a Inuyasha que por qué tenía esa mala cara, mientras Inuyasha le decía que por nada, que simplemente el aroma de Sesshomaru le fastidiaba. Kikyo entonces volteó a ver la tela que traía Kagome entre las manos, e intentando disimular su asombro dijo:

— Vaya, es una tela muy hermosa y fina —acercándose un poco más—, ¿puedo tocarla? —preguntó a Kagome, quien sólo asintió—, creo que… si mal no recuerdo esta tela sólo se consigue al Norte, muy al Norte… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

— Se la regaló el Señor Sesshomaru —interrumpió Rin, para después seguir arrancando flores del suelo

— ¿Sesshomaru te la regaló? —dijo con claro asombró la sacerdotisa, recibiendo por respuesta un 'Sí' por parte de Kagome, quien ya se comenzaba a incomodar con tanto escrutinio por parte de esos dos.

Así que como pudo, al final logró alejarse de esos dos, y llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde dio gracias que ni siquiera ella estuviera ahí… No es que no le gustara la compañía de la anciana Kaede, era sólo que, necesitaba de su espacio, extrañaba su habitación, aquí simplemente no había privacidad alguna, cualquiera podía entrar así como así.

Había estado pensando en alejarse por un tiempo, ir a algún lugar y construir una pequeña cabaña, pero claro, lo primero que la detuvo fue que no sabía nada acerca de cómo construir cabañas y segundo, no tenía mucho dinero, el trabajo de las mujeres en esa época era muy mal pagado o a veces ni siquiera había paga, no obstante de ser una sacerdotisa, a veces te pagaban con comida o con oraciones, claro no es que las despreciara, pero un poco de dinero siempre venía bien.

Kagome suspiró una vez más, viendo entre sus manos esa hermosa tela, y a pesar de todo, había algo bueno para sonreír, Sesshomaru le había regalado eso, aunque al mismo tiempo la dejaba intrigada, no entendía para nada ese acto por parte del demonio. Pero de cualquier forma se puso manos a la obra para hacer un hermoso kimono o vestido o algo decente al menos, al terminar se dio cuenta que era bastante buena en eso.

— Podría ser modista —dijo con una sonrisa — jajaja… —se estaba riendo, algo que tenía tiempo no hacía sinceramente.

No se había percatado de la hora, ya era de noche y extrañamente la anciana Kaede aún no regresaba, se preguntó entonces dónde podría estar. No era propio de ella andar tan noche por los alrededores, puso su hermosa creación a un lado y salió dispuesta a averiguar dónde se encontraba la anciana Kaede, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino, era Sango con una de sus niñas.

— Kagome, con que aquí estabas —dijo intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sango? —su propia voz se escuchaba mal, algo le decía que algo había pasado, ¿pero qué podía ser? — ¿Es la anciana Kaede?

— Sí… verás —dijo la exterminadora intentado reponerse de la anterior sorpresa que le dio Miroku—, la anciana Kaede fue encontrada… muerta, en una de las cuevas que están al este de la aldea, como no llegaba Kikyo dijo que iría a buscarla, pero ya sabes Inuyasha fue con ella también y al llegar ahí, la encontraron, estaba en medio de un círculo y en su estómago estaba marcada una forma extraña.

La voz de Sango se hacía lejana, ¿cómo podía haber pasado algo así?, no es que las personas no muriesen en esa época, pero simplemente lo que describía Sango sonaba demasiado macabro como para ser real.

Aquello le recordaba a las novelas de terror que de vez en vez le gustaba leer, aquéllos asesinos que andaban sueltos y con total impunidad, por las calles de alguna lejana ciudad; nada de eso cuadraba con la época feudal, había algo extraño, algo que no le daba buena espina, aunque claro, ¿desde cuando una muerte da buena espina?

Las lágrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas, al igual que Sango estaba estática sin saber qué hacer, a dónde debían ir, ¿habría un velorio? o simplemente la sepultura, ¿las sacerdotisas tenían que hacer algo en especial?, ya ni siquiera sus pensamientos eran coherentes, ni siquiera se había percatado en qué momento había llegado Miroku con sus otras dos hijas. También se veía afectado por la noticia, aunque claro, estaba claramente más calmado que Sango y Kagome juntas.

— Sango… Señorita Kagome —dijo con cautela el monje, para no asustar o alterarlas más de lo que ya estaban—, vamos, tenemos que ir al entierro de la anciana Kaede —y sin decir más se puso en pie ayudando a levantar a Sango quien se encontraba un poco más repuesta, en cambio Kagome estaba como ida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo se dio cuenta que debía levantarse e ir a algún lugar, a un entierro, de alguien, de ¿la anciana Kaede?, sí de ella.

Se escuchaba una flauta y algunos instrumentos que tocaban la marcha fúnebre, a la cabeza iba Inuyasha y Miroku cargando la camilla hecha de bambú, y encima de ésta iba el cuerpo de la anciana Kaede cubierto por una tela, que ya comenzaba a hincharse debido a la descomposición de su cuerpo.

Kagome se quedó viendo el cuerpo inerte de la anciana Kaede, aquella que le había enseñado cuanto pudo, y claro, le había dado cariño en esos momentos difíciles; ahora yacía ahí tumbada encima de esa camilla hinchándose por la putrefacción de su cuerpo, pero Kagome se repetía que era extraño, que algo así no podía estar pasando en tan poco tiempo, apenas ayer había desaparecido, no era posible que se estuviera descomponiendo tan rápido. Pero claro, en esos momentos algo así carecía de sentido, qué importaba, de todas formas ya estaba muerta.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, llegaron al panteón de la aldea, en el ya se encontraba la tumba donde permanecería el cuerpo de la anciana Kaede hasta desvanecerse y convertirse en tierra, lentamente fue bajando, mientras Kikyo decía algunas oraciones y derramaba lágrimas, una vez más había perdido a su hermana, sólo que esta vez era ella la que moría y no ella.

Terminaron de bajar el cuerpo, y palada a palada el cuerpo hinchado y sin vida de la anciana Kaede fue quedando cubierto de tierra, un viento frío soplaba en esa parte de la aldea, no había sonido alguno, ni el propio sonido de la tierra cayendo en la tumba se podía escuchar, ni las paladas de tierra, ni las oraciones de la sacerdotisa, ni el retumbar de la tierra apretándose al cuerpo de la anciana.

Y entonces, un chillido, un aullido, entre lamento y risas, un sonido que daba escalofríos se escuchó bramar alrededor, parecía que estaba a un lado suyo aquel ser que hacía ese sonido, pero no había nada, nadie, sólo el bramido, todos se quedaron mudos, qué había sido eso, de pronto un hedor a podrido comenzó a surgir de la tumba ya cubierta de la anciana, qué era, qué estaba pasando, todos callados sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, Inuyasha intentando escuchar algo más en vano, los niños llorando, y Kagome, ella… ella simplemente creía que estaba desquiciada.

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_17 · Julio · 2014_


	3. Luna

¡Hola!, pues muchas gracias por leer espero que este capítulo les guste también :B! (jajaja sí... se convirtió en historia de terror :c). Gracias por los reviews a:

**·Faby Sama**  
**·Aiko Hime Aka**

**Capítulo III. Luna**

Kagome observaba un punto fijo entre los árboles, algo entre ellos le sonreía de una forma asquerosa, los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar, aquella sonrisa macabra la observaba fijamente, sí, la sonrisa… era una sensación extraña y aterradora. No se lograba distinguir nada más que su sonrisa, Kagome no sabía qué hacer más que quedarse de pie mirando fijamente al que seguramente había sido el culpable de la muerte de la anciana Kaede.

Un crujir, lamentos y un temblor bajo sus pies hizo que al fin despegara la vista de aquella maldita sonrisa, para fijar su vista en la tumba de la anciana, algo se movía, se sentían las vibraciones debajo de sus pies, los aldeanos ya se habían marchado a ocultarse en sus casas, sólo estaba Kikyo, Miroku, Sango y sus hijas, Kagome e Inuyasha. La tierra explotó aventando por los cielos pedazos de carne inerte a todos ellos, manchados de sangre, ¿qué clase de locura era ésta?, las hijas de Sango se desvanecieron en sus brazos, una a una fue dejando de respirar.

Miroku las abrazaba intentando en vano reanimarlas, Sango estaba totalmente pálida y con la mirada perdida, sus hijas estaban, ¡estaban muertas!; Kagome sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, las piernas le temblaban, volvió la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba aquella sonrisa y en ese instante sintió un frío aliento recorrerle el cuello, se quedó de piedra, cerró los ojos y no supo que más pasó.

Esperaba sentir la tierra bajo su cuerpo, pero nunca cayó al suelo, alguien la había sostenido, Inuyasha miraba incrédulo, Rin corrió al lado de Kagome, era Sesshomaru quien había detenido la caída de la muchacha. Inuyasha aún en esas circunstancias estaba un poco molesto por la intromisión de su medio hermano, pero él claro no podía ayudar a Kagome, él tenía la obligación de permanecer al lado de su mujer que era Kikyo. Volvió la mirada hacia Kikyo, viendo que esta observaba angustiada hacia la tumba de su hermana, siguió su mirada encontrándose al esqueleto con algunos trozos de carne aún colgando de los huesos, en una extraña posición, estaba tal y como la habían enterrado, y de pronto no supo cómo era posible eso, si había explotado cómo había permanecido todo lo demás de la misma forma.

Sesshomaru había llegado convertido en una esfera de luz, ya que se encontraba un poco lejos de la aldea, cuando un olor, un olor repugnante y penetrante comenzó a invadir la aldea, no pensaba regresar, pero algo lo intrigó. Una criatura o algo parecido, pasó corriendo por debajo de donde él estaba, a gran velocidad, era el mismo hedor que invadía la aldea, y esa criatura iba directo hacia allá, algo de esa cosa le daba mala espina, decidió entonces regresar.

Al llegar a la aldea se encontró con algo extraño, todos los humanos de la aldea se encontraban frente a una tumba, y de pronto ese bramido tan inhumano, ni siquiera podría decir que fuera de un demonio; algo muy extraño sucedía en aquél lugar, aquella mujer llamada Kagome se desvanecía sin que nadie hiciera nada, decidió entonces sostenerla, aunque su misma acción le intrigaba, por el momento no le dio importancia.

Sesshomaru sintió entonces una punzada en el corazón, ¿qué significaba eso? Kagome yacía en su brazo, estaba desmayada pero su rostro seguía mostrando esa expresión llena de terror, aquello pareció mover algo dentro de las entrañas del demonio, aunque este lo negara categóricamente.

Rin se quedó junto a él, quieta, pero sabiéndose segura, tenía miedo sí, pero sabía bien que mientras estuviese el Señor Sesshomaru con ellas, nada malo podría pasarles, ¿cierto? Aquél sonido horroroso no podía despegarlo de su mente, con sólo recordarlo se le enchinaba la piel del cuerpo, se acercó aún más al Señor Sesshomaru, esta vez intentando pensar en algo más, volteó a ver a la Señorita Kagome, quien tenía una cara de espanto terrible, se preguntó entonces que había sido lo que había visto, pues ella era muy valiente, no se hubiera desmayado así como así, era raro que algo así pasara.

Rin continuaba observando el rostro de la sacerdotisa, y de pronto algo la sobresaltó, era Inuyasha que no podía quedarse quieto, saltaba de un árbol a otro intentando seguir la pista de alguien que ni siquiera sabía quien era, o de algo, de cualquier cosa, pero no había nada alrededor suyo, más que ellos mismos, lo que lo desesperaba aún más, y peor aún ver que Kikyo se quedó ahí quieta con el rostro fijo en los huesos de la anciana Kaede, parecía que se le había ido la vida, tal como la había visto aquel día en que fue revivida y le arrebató sus almas a Kagome.

Y de pronto una risa se dejó escuchar a lo lejos, parecía de una niña pequeña, pero la risa en si misma resultaba sombría, tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha intentaban localizar el lugar de donde provenía aquella risa, pero fue en vano, parecía como si estuviera en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez.

— ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! —gritó exasperado Inuyasha, viendo como todos se quedaban quietos y sin hacer nada más que mirarse mutuamente; Sango se encontraba echa un mar de lágrimas, parecía que le daría un ataque en cualquier instante, Miroku parecía totalmente desencajado, Kikyo seguía con la vista fija en el esqueleto, Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru estaba cargando a Kagome y tal pareciera que se disponía a marcharse de aquél lugar—, ¿a dónde vas Sesshomaru? —preguntó molesto Inuyasha, no es que le importara a donde fuera a ir su medio hermano, más bien era el hecho de que parecía que se pensaba llevar a Kagome con él.

— Eso no te importa —contestó con fastidio, todo aquél ambiente le chocaba y si quería averiguar quien era el tipo o ser o demonio que había visto correr hacia la aldea, tenía que despejar su mente un momento lejos de aquel lugar—, vamos Rin.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar seguido de Rin, que prácticamente iba agarrada de la ropa de éste, tenía demasiado miedo, no le importaba que Sesshomaru se le quedase viendo feo. Entonces el demonio se convirtió en una esfera de luz, dejando atrás a un Inuyasha desesperado sin saber qué hacer, a esos otros humanos que parecían no entender nada de lo que sucedía; tal vez parecía cruel, pero bueno, en realidad no le importaba parecer o ser cruel, aquéllos humanos no tenían la menor importancia para él, e Inuyasha pues él sabía cuidarse por sí solo. Recordó entonces que traía en brazos a esa mujer, la tal Kagome, bajó la mirada encontrándose con aquella asquerosa expresión de terror en su rostro, no sabía porque pero le resultaba desagradable aquella emoción en el rostro de la mujer.

De un momento a otro la noche cayó sobre el día, al final Sesshomaru se detuvo en un pequeño lago, era terreno abierto, le pareció que sería mejor para la tranquilidad de Rin, quien no se había despegado en absoluto de él. Así fue, sin embargo seguía observando con sigilo hacía el bosque que los rodeaba, tal vez imaginando que en cualquier momento algo horrible saldría de entre los árboles y los haría explotar tal como lo había hecho con el cuerpo de la anciana Kaede.

Sesshomaru se sentó y espero a que su sirviente Jacken llegase al lugar, no tendría que tardar mucho más, cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, observando a aquella humana que había traído consigo, sin saber la razón, seguía inconsciente, pero ya parecía más tranquila, su rostro se veía más sereno, casi lindo. En ese momento llegó Jacken, quien parecía que venía completamente empapado.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —gritaba a poca distancia el demonio verde— ¡Amo bonito!, ¡que bueno que lo encuentro!, no sabe que cosa tan más extraña pasó en la aldea… —se quedó callado el demonio viendo que Rin y esa otra humana se encontraban con Sesshomaru, lo que significaba que su amo ya sabía qué algo había ocurrido en la aldea.

— ¡Señor Jacken!, qué bueno que está aquí —dijo Rin aliviada, abrazando al pequeño demonio, quien sólo pudo fingir desagrado por el abrazo, aunque era obvio que también había extrañado a la pequeña humana mucho más de lo que se atrevía a aceptar.

Kagome despertó sobresaltada, con la vista nublada y la boca reseca, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, la Luna se cernía sobre ella, una cabellera plateada inundo su vista, y un poco de paz se coló entre su corazón.

— Sesshomaru…

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_26 · Julio · 2014_


	4. Me gustas

Hola!, bueno primero que nada mil disculpas por demorar tantísimo en actualizar el fic, pero pues justo unos días después de que subí el capítulo 3, ya tenía una parte de este capítulo y tuve un problema (mi novio me dejó T_T) y ustedes sabrán se me escurrió la inspiración con todo y lágrimas. En fin que como quiero distraerme pues me puse a escribir, así que espero les guste el capítulo :]

Mil gracias por sus reviews a:

Aiko Hime Aka  
Faby Sama  
Kagome de Taisho  
MaruRamone

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Me gustas**

Exacto, había sentido alivio al ver a Sesshomaru en lugar de a Inuyasha, no es que odiara a Inuyasha o que lo detestara, aunque quizá motivos no le faltarían, sin embargo, él le había dejado de transmitir paz y alivio desde hacía mucho tiempo, en cambio Sesshomaru, bueno él, él sin conocerlo siquiera cualquier persona estaría calmada estando a su lado, y aún más ella que aunque intentara negarlo, aquél demonio le gustaba, le gustaba más de lo que se atrevía a confesar, le gustaba tanto que no le importaba lo que estuviera pasando, porque al final estaba ella allí, con él, en algún lugar lejos o cerca no sabía, y no le importaba.

— Ya despertaste humana —dijo Sesshomaru con aparente indiferencia

— Sí… ¿qué ha pasado? —veía a Sesshomaru y a Rin, quien ya se había acercado a ella, ninguno decía nada, probablemente porque al igual que ella tampoco sabían qué había pasado en aquél lugar.

El viento soplaba y chillaba, le hacía recordar ese gélido aliento recorrer su cuello, no era el frío, o la espantosa sonrisa, era la presencia, era la representación misma de lo inhumano, de lo perverso, de lo oculto, de lo prohibido… era todo menos acogedor, era un depredador acechando, viendo, calculando, lamiendo sus labios ante la perspectiva de una rica cena compuesta por carne humana, almas, miedo, sufrimiento…

Rin se había acurrucado a un lado de Kagome, quien mantenía la mirada fija en la Luna que yacía sobre ellos, era hermosa y por un instante desearía estar allá arriba, donde seguramente no pasarían cosas tan horribles como las que estaban sucediendo en aquél momento, suspiró cansada, sin ganas, sin querer saber nada, pero consciente de que debía conocer los hechos, lo que había ocurrido, debía saber que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Alguno sabe que es lo que pasó en la aldea? —preguntó al viento, sabía que tanto Sesshomaru como Jacken no la observaban pero estaban atentos a ella, Jacken volteó sin saber bien que decir, el pequeño demonio parecía tan desconcertado como ella sino es que más.

— Viste algo en ese lugar, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sesshomaru sin rodeos, sabía o presentía que la humana había visto algo, algo realmente espantoso a decir de él, como para que perdiera el conocimiento.

Kagome tragó saliva, no sabía cómo explicar aquello, peor aún, no quería siquiera darse a la tarea de rememorar aquel instante tan malo, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser valiente, tenía que, de cualquier forma, sea lo que fuese que hubiera visto en ese bosque, no había forma de que pudiera hacerle daño en ese momento, ya lo habría hecho si esa fuese su intensión, además estaba Sesshomaru, que si bien no era un caballero en su corcel, era con mucho más efectivo sin duda.

— Sí… vi algo, aunque no sé qué es, o quizá sólo lo imaginé, no sé, es, fue algo extraño, era una presencia mala, perversa, no se parecía en nada a la presencia de Naraku, y vi una sonrisa, alguien sonreía, pero en realidad, no había ningún rostro, era la sonrisa, y sentí su aliento… y luego me desmayé —los ojos de Kagome se habían perdido en la oscuridad de la noche, era como si el sólo hecho de recordar lo que había visto le robase momentos de su vida, como si se apagara su alma por un instante.

— Eso suena muy terrorífico —susurró el pequeño demonio verde, mientras observaba a la sacerdotisa, pensando mentalmente que si él hubiera visto lo que aquella humana seguramente su amo ya hubiera tenido que usar a Colmillo Sagrado.

Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo, nada de lo que decía la humana tenía sentido, o al menos no del todo, a lo mejor el horror del momento le impedía recordar realmente lo que vio, porque sin lugar a dudas, una sonrisa tenía que tener un rostro, y un aliento también, y más aún pues él había visto aquella cosa corriendo rápidamente hacia la aldea, era mucha coincidencia para que no se tratara del mismo ser que la humana había visto.

Ciertamente todo aquello pintaba mal, Inuyasha no dejaba de subir y bajar por el árbol, desesperado a tal punto que ya a nadie le importaba, Miroku simplemente se había quedado callado al lado de su mujer, quien veía un punto fijo frente a ella, un punto en donde momentos antes se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de sus hijas, donde por algún motivo desaparecieron, se desvanecieron como si de vapor se tratase, aquello si bien los dejó atontados, les dio, lo que podría llamarse como esperanzas. Aunque quizá esa no fuese la palabra, al menos sin tenerlas ahí frente a ellos inmóviles y sin respiración, hacía parecer menos real su muerte, pudiendo imaginar que realmente no estaban muertas, que probablemente era un mal sueño y pronto despertarían de esa pesadilla.

Kikyo para ese entonces había despegado la vista del cuerpo sin vida de su hermana Kaede, pero seguía teniendo una expresión desprovista de todo sentimiento, una mirada vacía y sin vida, parecida a la que tenía al ser revivida la primera vez. Pero a pesar de todo parecía la más tranquila de todos los presentes, debía estarlo, después de todo no había llegado a ser la sacerdotisa más poderosa de ese tiempo por casualidad, este era la clase de momentos en que debía mostrar su fortaleza e intentar encontrar una respuesta a lo que parecía no tenerla.

Al final Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta que no ganaba nada subiendo y bajando de aquél árbol, sin embargo todo aquello lo dejaba con la cabeza hecha un lío, primero el cuerpo de la anciana Kaede explotando frente a ellos, luego las hijas de Miroku y Sango muriendo y desapareciendo como si se tratase de fantasmas; y sobre todo, se preguntaba a dónde demonios se había llevado Sesshomaru a Kagome, le intrigaba demasiado, se preocupaba aún por ella, aunque sabía que ya no tenía derecho a nada con ella.

Vencido por la situación, bajó del árbol y fue al lado de Kikyo quien parecía más repuesta, aunque con la mirada fría, la mirada más fría que hubiera visto en ella, lo que significaba una cosa, que estaba decidida a dar con el responsable de toda aquella locura, eso lo animó un poco, saber que ya había alguien más pensando en el modo de enfrentar lo que tuviesen que enfrentar.

— Inuyasha, debemos averiguar qué es lo que está pasando —no había duda en su mirar, hablaba en serio, a pesar de no saber a lo que se enfrentaban, no pensaría dejar escapar a quien había hecho daño a su hermana pequeña. —, dime, ¿no has encontrado algún rastro que podamos seguir? —aunque sabía la respuesta, ya que si Inuyasha hubiera encontrado algo, ya hubiera salido volando hacia ese lugar.

— No, no he encontrado nada… quizá, —se detuvo un momento, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero en momentos como ese no debía detenerse a pensar en su orgullo, necesitaba a su hermano, sin duda él tenía los sentidos más desarrollados que los suyos—, creo que deberíamos… ver si Sesshomaru tiene alguna pista.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —dijo intrigada, que ella supiera el demonio se había marchado de la aldea antes de que todo ocurriera.

— Sí… él regresó poco antes de que ocurriera esto, al parecer vio algo que lo hizo regresar, no sé bien que fue, pero quizá él sepa algo más, también Kagome debe haber visto algo porque cayó desmayada, debe haber visto algo —se repetía para si.

— Ya veo… debemos ir con ellos entonces, debe haber algo que nos sirva de todo lo que ellos vieron o sintieron —dijo y sin más se levantó del suelo—, voy a cambiarme y partiremos a donde se encuentran ellos.

— Bien… —igual él iría a darse un baño y quitarse todo ese olor a carne putrefacta y sangre, se detuvo entonces, recordó a Sango y a Miroku quienes se encontraban aún de rodillas en el suelo viendo algo que ya no se encontraba allí. —, muchachos, ¿piensan quedarse ahí? —dijo algo molesto, detestaba ver a sus amigos de esa forma, no es que no comprendiera el dolor por el que estaban pasando, pero simplemente con quedarse ahí arrodillados no iban a arreglar nada.

Miroku lo miró con la mirada más triste y melancólica que pudiera existir, pero muy en el fondo pudo ver que le estaba dando la razón, sabía que tanto Miroku como Sango tenían claro que debían hacer algo al respecto, simplemente necesitaban tiempo, un poco de tiempo para procesar todo, así que le dio una palmada en el hombro a Miroku y se marchó a lavarse, sabía que esos dos los seguirían en el momento en que estuvieran preparados, no debía preocuparse por ellos, eran fuertes y se tenían el uno al otro.

La noche parecía no tener fin, el frío viento de otoño soplaba como si de ello dependiera la vida de alguien, pero no le molestaba el frío, no le molestaba que sintiera la punta de la nariz casi congelada, no sentía frío por dentro que era lo importante, en aquél lugar bajo la Luna podrías jurar que no ocurría nada malo; Rin seguía dormida, Jacken dormía a pierna suelta a un lado de Ah-Un, Sesshomaru estaba despierto, de pie observando tranquilamente la Luna, la luz del día lo hacía verse guapo sin duda, pero a la luz de la Luna se veía realmente como era, un ser sobrenatural, peligroso, fuerte y realmente hermoso, lo que para su sorpresa, la atraía aún más.

Sesshomaru sentía la mirada enredada de la humana, pasando de su rostro a su cabello, a la Luna, de nuevo a su rostro, pero no le molestaba, le parecía curioso que no se voltease a otro lado, normalmente los humanos rehúyen de los demonios y más aún si es de noche, pues de noche pueden ver lo que realmente son, peligrosos, letales, casi intocables, pero ella lo miraba de una forma distinta, demasiado interesada para su propio bien.

De la nada algo crujió a su izquierda…

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_21 · Septiembre · 2014 _


	5. Sangre

Pues aquí me tienen con el capítulo número 5, me han entrado las ganas de escribir nuevamente, así que espero no se me vayan :3. Siendo así les agradezco a quienes leen el fic (aunque se marchen sin dejar review :c), y muuchas gracias por el review a:

Alex Taisho

* * *

**Capítulo V. Sangre**

* * *

La tensión la mataba, qué había sido ese ruido, había alguien allí sin duda, un monstruo horrible que se comería sus entrañas, Kagome tenía la vista fija en cualquiera que fuese lo que iba a salir de entre los arbustos, Sesshomaru prácticamente ni se inmutó, quizá, muy probablemente ya había detectado que alguien andaba por los alrededores por lo cual no le sorprendió el ruido. Pero para ella, el hecho de no poder ver entre la espesura de los árboles la volvía loca aunque le causaba cierto confort, si no veía nada malo igual podía ser algo bueno.

Sesshomaru volvió un instante la mirada hacia ella, lo que le hizo temblar el corazón, es como si bajo la luz de la Luna sus ojos se tornaran tan magníficos que parecía irreal, le trajo cierta calma el que él supiera que ella seguía allí, de una forma u otra estaba comprobando que todo estuviese bien con ella, o bueno con todos sus acompañantes. Fue una cosa de nada, ni siquiera un segundo lo que dedicó a observarla, y volvió nuevamente la mirada a los arbustos, sabiendo ya que quien se acercaba no era oponente para él.

Era Koga el comandante de aquél clan de lobos, no era para nada un peligro, al menos es lo que pensó Kagome al verlo, se notó alivio, un alivio que sería sólo momentáneo, pues de un segundo se trató, donde pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo de locura, era como si estuviera poseído por algo macabro. Aún para Sesshomaru era demasiado rápido, parecía que Koga simplemente buscaba algo que comer, no parecía estar interesado en pelear contra Sesshomaru, claro, ¿por qué lo estaría?, habiendo unas humanas como comida delante de él, se limitaba únicamente a esquivar a Sesshomaru, quien se estaba cansando de aquél estúpido juego.

Sin embargo fue tarde cuando reaccionó, el lobo iba directo a donde se encontraba Rin y la otra humana, corría como un animal, nunca había visto a un demonio comportarse tan atrozmente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tenía un poco de parecido con la transformación que había sufrido Inuyasha aquella vez, cuando era sólo una bestia sedienta de sangre en el cuerpo de un híbrido.

El lobo se dirigía corriendo en cuatro patas frenéticamente a donde se encontraba Rin y Kagome, por un instante pareció reconocer a la sacerdotisa pues clavó sus orbes negras como la tiniebla en los ojos aterrorizados de ésta. Kagome no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de cómo detener a Koga, no había aprendido aún a construir campos de energía, claro había preferido pasarse las mañanas dormida hasta tarde, ahora lo lamentaba.

Pero sabía que tenía que proteger a Rin quien parecía aún adormilada, pues no comprendía qué pasaba, quizá creía que aún estaba soñando, pero al ver a Koga correr hacia ellas y a Sesshomaru corriendo tras de él intentado en vano alcanzarlo, comenzó a temblar, sabía que aquello no era un sueño, era real, desafortunadamente.

Se escuchó un gruñido seguido de un grito ahogado, Rin gritaba desaforada, viendo como aquél demonio se abalanzaba hacia la sacerdotisa, le mordía la garganta casi queriendo romperle el cuello, aunque, no había sangre… Parecía más bien que le bebía la sangre, Kagome se veía cada vez más pálida, de pronto un golpe, un gruñido y el lobo cayó lejos de las humanas.

La sacerdotisa tenía hilillos de sangre corriendo por su cuello, sin embargo no parecía correr mayor riesgo, efectivamente el lobo estaba bebiendo la sangre de la mujer, ¿acaso se había convertido en vampiro de un momento a otro?

Rin corrió asustada a un lado de la sacerdotisa, quien seguía tirada en el suelo con una mano en el cuello y con los ojos desorbitados del susto; Sesshomaru se lanzó a atacar al demonio lobo, cuando blandió su espada el maldito había desaparecido, como el viento, como el aire, ya no había nada, ni su olor, ni su presencia, no había nada alrededor.

El youkai volteó entonces a ver a las humanas, no veía a su sirviente, siguió observando dándose cuenta que se encontraba a veinte metros de ahí aparentemente inconsciente, para su vergüenza su sirviente era demasiado débil, aunque claro era leal. Le aventó una piedra para que despertara, el demonio verde se levantó asustado apuntando con su báculo en todas direcciones, dándose cuenta que ya no había peligro.

Vio a su amo quien tenía una mirada seria, siguió la vista de éste viendo a la sacerdotisa tirada como trapo en el suelo, parecía viva, pero muerta de miedo. Sesshomaru se acercó lentamente hasta Rin y Kagome.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó más a fuerzas que de ganas, ya que sabía perfectamente que las dos se encontraban bien, claro la sacerdotisa quizá se encontraría un poco débil debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero fuera de eso no parecía haber ningún problema.

La pequeña Rin se limitó a asentir y volver la mirada hacia la sacerdotisa quien ya se veía un poco mejor, pero con el miedo aún asomándole en los ojos. Sesshomaru no tenía intensión de preguntarle una vez más a la humana si se encontraba bien, no le importaba, era mero formalismo el haberle preguntado.

De a poco Kagome fue sentándose, aunque se seguía sintiendo algo débil, supuso que debido al susto y claro a la falta de sangre, en un rato más seguramente se le pasaría, no entendía qué había sucedido, qué le había pasado a Koga, ¿es que era una mala broma? ¿o ahora todos iban a ser zombis bebedores de sangre? Aquello no tenía gracia.

Kikyo e Inuyasha se dirigían lo más rápido que podían hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se apresuró aún más al percatarse del ligero olor a sangre que se impregnaba en el aire, era un aroma que le resultaba muy familiar, cuando cayó en la cuenta que se trataba de Kagome, ese olor a sangre era de Kagome, ese maldito de Sesshomaru no estaba cuidando de ella como era debido, aunque claro no tenía razón para cuidarla.

Inuyasha siguió corriendo por un buen tramo con Kikyo en su espalda, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru su corazón se aceleró aún más si era posible, no entendía por qué, siguió corriendo, al llegar al lugar ya estaba amaneciendo, al primero que vio fue a su hermano Sesshomaru, se encontraba de pie viendo a un punto fijo entre los árboles, seguramente ya sabía que él se encontraba allí pero parecía que no le importaba en absoluto.

— Kagome —dijo Inuyasha apenas la vio, ahí sentada con la cara pálida, recordándole aquélla ocasión en que casi había muerto por sus descuidos, aquélla vez que lloró por ella y en la que se dio cuenta que la quería. Recordar aquello le hizo sentir como si alguien le estrujara el corazón.

Kagome levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre y esa voz, era Inuyasha y Kikyo, ¿qué hacían en aquél lugar?, Inuyasha bajó de inmediato a Kikyo y caminó directo hacia ella, se acuclilló a su altura, indagando con esos ojos de cachorro, podría jurar que había preocupación en sus ojos, pero no podía saberlo, esos ojos ya la habían engañado anteriormente.

— Hemos venido a ver si viste algo en el cementerio cuando todo eso ocurrió —dijo Kikyo con esa voz fría de antaño, no podría decir si por el comportamiento de Inuyasha o porque la muerte de la anciana Kaede la había hecho regresar a ser quien era en un principio.

Claro sabía que habían venido por algo similar, nada tenía que ver ella en sus preocupaciones, ni de Inuyasha y mucho menos de Kikyo. Lo que para sorpresa suya la alivió, saber que ese lazo de amor que había existido entre los dos, estaba completamente desaparecido y enterrado como debía haber sido desde un principio.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha sin importarle que aún no hubiese respondido lo que Kikyo le había preguntado, le estaba matando la intriga, ¿por qué demonio olía a ese lobo sarnoso y qué rayos se estaba tapando en el cuello?

Está bien, tal vez Inuyasha seguía preocupándose por ella, pero era meramente porque eran amigos, nada más, no había nada oculto en todo lo que le decía, eso debía tenerlo claro, debía dejar de formar historias enredadas en su cabeza, claro que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, pero quién se va a negar a que la procuren y se preocupen por ella.

— Fue… fue Koga, no sé qué le ocurrió, es como si no fuera el mismo, algo cambió, como si estuviera siendo controlado por algo o alguien, está completamente fuera de sí, y ahora, ahora bebe sangre aparentemente —dijo en un hilo de voz, no le gustaba para nada recordar a Koga de esa forma. Se quitó la mano del cuello dejando ver dos marcas de colmillos y unas pequeñas marcas de donde al parecer había salido sangre.

— Ese imbécil… cómo fue a dejarse manipular, siempre ha sido un debilucho y bueno para nada —decía con enfado, aunque aliviado de saber que nada más le había sucedido. — ¡Y tú retrasado, qué estabas haciendo que dejaste que le pasara esto! —exclamó furioso a su hermano, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

— Inuyasha, y se puede saber ¿por qué habría de cuidar de tu ex compañera? —dijo con un aire burlón, sabía que decirle aquello lo molestaría, además de todo, era verdad, él no tenía por qué estar cuidando a la mujer abandonada de su hermano.

Inuyasha se quedó callado, sabía que Sesshomaru tenía razón, lo que le hizo recordar el día en que le dijo a Kagome que pensaba dejarla, que ahora que Kikyo estaba viva nuevamente, tenía que intentarlo, porque quizá en esta ocasión tendrían la oportunidad de ser felices. Recordar los ojos cristalinos de Kagome, mirándolo sin entender bien lo que decía, pero aceptándolo en silencio, ahora se preguntaba por qué, por qué no había hecho un escándalo, por qué no se había desvivido por pedirle que se quedara con ella, ¿acaso no lo amaba en realidad?

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de Kagome, su corazón se aceleró creyendo que lo veía a él, pero oprimiéndose al darse cuenta que a quien veía era a su hermano, veía a Sesshomaru que se encontraba a sus espaldas, y recordó esa mirada, la misma mirada que ponía al verlo, desde un principio, desde el comienzo cuando lo vio por primera vez, había siempre algo en esa forma de verlo que le inquietaba, pero nunca le importó. Kagome era suya, y entonces… ¿por qué veía a Sesshomaru de esa forma?

**•****Nenny de Borrego•**

_24 · Septiembre __· 2014_


	6. Revelaciones

Hola!.. aquí traigo por fin el siguiente capítulo, no sé creo me tardé mucho (?) xD... Neee... Es que estoy en un reto de un foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor (por si quieren ir y pasar a leer mi otro fic que se llama "Encadenadas" :B!) Jaja y ya después de hacerme publicidad... Pues espero les guste este capítulo :)! y muchas gracias a mis dos reviews:

Alex Taisho (jeje muchas gracias por dejar review! ... lalala pues ojalá te guste el capítulo, perdón por la demonara, xDD... creo que ahora sí andaré algo apretada con dos fics xDD, pero no importa dejaré que las ideas fluyan (?))  
Vale Molinar ( y si la vida sigue.. pero mejor que hubiera seguido con él (?) jaja neee, no importa ya pronto regresará xDD jajaja naaaa quien sabe :B)

* * *

**Capítulo VI. Revelaciones**

De acuerdo, quizá o más bien, obviamente Kagome no era para nada suya, quizá lo había sido un tiempo, quizá lo era por el hecho de haber sido el primer hombre en su vida, pero ella no le pertenecía, probablemente ni siquiera cuando creía que así era; Kagome simplemente era alguien que estaba lejos de sus posibilidades, desde un inicio fue así, aunque él se hubiese negado a creerlo, primeramente porque era la reencarnación de su primer amor, lo que le recordaba cada vez que la veía que su Kikyo estaba muerta, después estaba el hecho de que muy probablemente ella simplemente lo hubiera querido porque ella era la reencarnación de Kikyo, no porque ella así lo sintiese realmente.

Ahora se daba cuenta, a él nunca lo había visto de la forma en que ahora veía a Sesshomaru, no es que lo estuviese viendo con amor, era quizá que le gustaba mucho, pero podía ver en su mirada convicción, algo que cuando lo veía a él no existía, era tan sólo un reflejo del recuerdo de la vieja Kikyo.

Aquello le dolió de sobremanera, no sólo por el hecho de que estuviese dándose cuenta que a ella le gustaba alguien más, sino porque ahora, hasta este momento se daba cuenta que realmente la perdía, que aunque quizá el amor que había sentido ella por él no era exactamente el que su corazón quisiese sentir, era amor, a fin de cuentas lo había amado y ahora lo entendía, la había perdido.

— Inuyasha…. ¿te encuentras bien? —Kikyo veía sospechoso a Inuyasha, detestaba pensar que aún sentía algo por Kagome, verlo ahí preocupado por ella, y ahora con esa cara de pocos amigos que tenía.

— Sí… estoy bien —pero era claro que no lo estaba, se veía su rostro taciturno, como si apenas ahora fuese dándose cuenta de una gran verdad que le desagradaba tanto más que el picante en la comida.

— Bien… Entonces, creo que tendremos que seguir buscando alguna pista de esa criatura —Kikyo se preparaba para continuar con su camino, pero Inuyasha parecía que no tenía intensión de abandonar el lugar—, vamos Inuyasha, tenemos que seguir buscando, a menos que prefieras quedarte aquí —de acuerdo no es que le gustara hablarle de esa forma a Inuyasha, pero tenía celos, no le gustaba que no le prestara atención por culpa de alguien más, menos aún por Kagome.

— Está bien… vámonos —dijo al fin no muy convencido y con cara de pocos amigos, daba igual, tenían que irse le gustase o no , hubiese descubierto algo interesantísimo sobre sus sentimientos, no le importaba, él era su hombre y ella su mujer, desde el inicio de sus vidas estaba escrito que tenía que ser de esa forma.

Sesshomaru se había mantenido más o menos al margen de aquella platica entre los humanos, esperaba que se llevasen a la humana con ellos, pero aparentemente no tenían intensiones de eso, peor aún la sacerdotisa muerta o revivida, como fuese, parecía molesta con la otra humana, mientras el tarado de su medio hermano tenía una cara que no podía con ella.

Genial, ahora tendría que cargar con dos humanas, aunque le rondaba la idea de dejar a la sacerdotisa en aquel lugar, pero claro, Rin no dejaría que se quedara, y haría que viniera con ellos igualmente.

El híbrido de su hermano y la sacerdotisa se perdieron pronto de su vista, Inuyasha parecía alma que llevaba el diablo, verlo molesto le había causado gracia.

— Humana... ¿sabes hacer algo más aparte de gritar? —sabía que aquello haría rabiar a la humana, no le importaba, no tenía la menor intención de ser amable con ella, era una carga, una carga que extrañamente, ahora que lo pensaba, él mismo había decidido llevar.

Como era de esperarse Kagome se puso de pie, como si momentos antes no le hubiesen quitado gran cantidad de sangre, aquello sorprendió un poco, sólo un poco al youkai. Dio dos pasos hacía él, mirándolo con esa molesta cara que hacía ver que se creí igual a él, al tercer pasó aquella repentina fuerza se fue y se tambaleó, de todas formas se mantuvo en pie como pudo, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Ese brillo en esos ojos chocolate, le gustaba, podría decirse que le atraía, riéndose de él mismo por la tontería que acababa de pensar, siguió observando a la humana, viendo ese cuerpo simple, con esa cabeza un poco más grande de lo que debería, era una simple humana, de verdad no tenía nada interesante.

Por un vago momento recordó a esa princesa, que le había profesado su amor, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... Sarah... ella, aunque humana, tenía una belleza extraña en los de su especie.

Todos esos pensamientos molestaban a Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta que seguía observando esos grandes ojos achocolatados, desvió la mirada, esa humana le hacía pensar cosas estúpidas, quizá fuese ese poder extraño de sacerdotisa.

— Ya te he dicho muchas veces que mi nombre es Kagome, Ka-go-me —repitió como si le estuviese hablando a un idiota, él sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba simplemente no se le daba la gana llamarla por su nombre.

— No me interesa, humana —recalcó una vez más, intentando así que la humana entendiera quién era ella, sólo una simple una humana que se encontraba frente a un lord youkai.

— Hombres… —refunfuñó molesta, no es que le molestara que la llamaran humana, después de todo era una humana y nada de malo tenía eso, era más bien la forma en que lo decía, con desprecio, intentando hacerla sentir inferior, pero claro eso de poco le serviría con ella—, como sea… claro que sé hacer muchas cosas, sólo que no tengo mi arco y flechas —dijo malhumorada, aquella pose aristocrática del demonio la desquiciaba.

— Pues si planeas quedarte aquí, sería mejor que vieses la forma de conseguirlos, porque yo no pienso estarte salvando a cada instante —y sin más dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar entre el bosque.

Rin y Jacken lo siguieron corriendo, era como si ya supieran lo que tenían que hacer, él no tenía que decir nada, ellos ya sabían que debían seguirlo. Kagome se encontraba molesta y algo cansada, pero no tenía opción tenía que seguir aquel peculiar grupo pues si se alejaba de ellos probablemente terminaría muerta.

Peor aún con esa criatura suelta con quien sabe qué intensiones. Además Sesshomaru tenía razón debía conseguir un arco y flechas, andar sin un arma en esos momentos era prácticamente un suicidio, excepto claro porque se encontraba al lado de un youkai por demás poderoso.

Suspiró cansada, no entendía como Rin y Jacken le seguían el paso a Sesshomaru sin protestar siquiera. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar cuando se detuvieron a las afueras de una aldea, en un principio pensó que pedirían posada en una de las casa, pero claro se golpeó mentalmente al entender que no se encontraba con sus amigos, entendió que la intensión del demonio debía ser otra cuando se percató que la aldea estaba extrañamente quieta.

No había niños correteando de un lado a otro, sólo el sonido del silencio, si es que el silencio tiene algún sonido claro. Pudo percibir la presencia de algo maligno, lo que le hizo recordar a Koga.

Entendió entonces que Sesshomaru estaba siguiendo un rastro, no sabía de quien, pero era algo peligroso como para haber acabado con todo una aldea en tan poco tiempo, los cuerpos de los aldeanos aún se sentían tibios. La sangre aún seguía fluyendo fuera de sus cuerpos, pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer por ellos más que pedir por sus almas.

Vio entonces un arco y flechas, justo lo que necesitaba, los tomó dando las gracias al cuerpo tendido y sin vida que los sujetaba. No entendía a Sesshomaru, le había dicho que se consiguiera un arco y flechas, y él mismo la había llevado a ese lugar donde seguramente había muchos más arcos y flechas.

No sabía si lo había hecho por ella o por la pista, se dijo mentalmente que no fuera tonta, era obvio que simplemente estaba siguiendo un rastro y que era una coincidencia que llegasen a una aldea donde hubiera arcos y flechas.

— Ya consiguió su arco señorita Kagome —dijo alegre Rin, había visto a Kagome utilizar su arco y practicar con la difunta anciana Kaede, había ido mejorando día a día al menos eso es lo que le decía la anciana.

— Sí Rin… ahora ya no seré una molestia, podré defenderme yo sola —dijo alto para que Sesshomaru la escuchara.

Rin simplemente se rio, ella sabía que no era molestia para el Señor Sesshomaru cuidar de ellas, si así fuera seguramente no lo haría.

Así continuaron caminando entre la aldea, parecía que una manada de lobos había estado en ese lugar. Parecía que a Rin le traía malos recuerdos pues iba prácticamente empalmada en los pies de Sesshomaru. Ahora que lo pensaba, una vez Koga le había dicho que sus lobos habían intentado comérsela, cierto… uno no se recupera de la nada de una cosa así.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kikyo seguían en esa frenética carrera, muchos creerían que no tenían una dirección fija a la cual dirigirse, pero sí que sabían a dónde ir. Una hora después de que se alejaron del grupo de Sesshomaru, Kikyo había sentido una presencia maligna, mucho más que la de Naraku; era claro que se trataba del mismo demonio sádico que estaba buscando.

Llegaron entonces a un bosque, un hermoso bosque, parecía que nunca había sido tocado. Era inmenso, las copas de los árboles no se alcanzaban a ver de lo altos y frondosos que estaban.

Un chillido los sacó de sus pensamientos, era un chillido engañoso, entre risa y llanto, entre miedo y gracia. Aquello les puso los pelos de punta, y de la nada una fuerza extraña atrapó a ambos, Inuyasha no alcanzó a desenfundar a Colmillo de Acero y Kikyo no había logrado crear a tiempo el campo de energía.

La sombra de los árboles pronto los ocultó, sumergiéndolos en la espesura del bosque. La negrura era ridículamente espeluznante, era de día y en aquél lugar parecía que no existía el Sol ni la Luna.

Era oscuro y frío, no había nada y al mismo tiempo había algo que los rodeaba, oprimiéndolos y dejándolos semiconscientes. Inuyasha quería gritar, quería hablar con Kikyo para saber cómo se encontraba, pero era inútil no había manera de que las palabras pudiesen salir de su boca, era como si le hubiesen cortado la lengua. Pero no era así, podía sentirla, simplemente las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sango y Miroku ya se encontraban mejor, se estaban preparando para salir en busca de aquél ser, suponían que Kirara podría guiarlos rápidamente a donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Ya se encontraban listos, de pronto la luz del Sol se apagó, un segundo que pareció eterno. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente sin saber qué decir, había sido demasiado extraño, demasiado maligno. El Sol no parpadea así como así, eso no puede ser.

Y como queriendo hacerles entender que sí podía pasar y que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante. El Sol volvió a oscurecerse…

* * *

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_02 · Octubre · 2014_


End file.
